Alone without a Cause
by shadylane-2292-secetlover
Summary: This story is about Harry when he was 13, but he has Ron and there is no magic! AU! Slash! Cussing! Drinking! Smoking!


My short story "Can I Stay" has a hint of Harry's parents and how he lived with them. This is an Alternate Universe and it's about how Harry's parents abused him and raped him and how he got through it with Ron and the Weasleys.

I have a short side-story to this and I know it is a bit confusing cause I did it first. So, continuing this is the story for that side-story.

Harry sighed as he looked up into the glares of the blazing sun. His glasses reflected off the sun making it hard for him to see. He looked down and wished Ron would come pick him up. His parents had been relentless lately since they had Nicholas to take care of. They would wait till Nicholas was asleep, then come torture him until he passed out form the blood loss or the pain. They didn't care. He thought back to his best friend, Ron, and smiled.

He cared. Ron cared about the most tiniest things to the largest things. He cared when bullies would threaten Harry and he cared when Harry fell down while running, he cared when Harry had come to his house, bleeding and begging for a place to stay that one night. He just plain cared.

Harry had first met Ron in kindergarten. Harry was being picked on by Crabbe and Goyle, the bullies of Hogwarts District. Ron had gotten one of his best friends, Draco Malfoy, to help him aid me. Draco, Ron, and him had been friends ever since.

They had a band, too. They kept it secret, though. If Harry's parents found out that he was in a band, Harry shuddered to think about what would happen. Harry was the singer and the lead guitar. Ron was the bass guitar and Draco was the drums. They were a great band and their voices fit together so well that it was eery. Their music was depressed and dark; never happy and glad. Harry wrote the songs and the music and he wouldn't have it any other way.

In school, Harry was known as the quiet boy who hung out with the noisiest boy, Ron, and the most sexual boy, Draco. Harry was a straight A student and he had his head buried in a book half the time. He loved music, but his parents wouldn't let him buy any CDs, so he borrowed Draco's and Ron's.

Half the time, his parents barely acknowledged him. He was so quiet and usually locked up in his room before they came home from work. His brother didn't ignore him, at least, he didn't try to. Harry's parents barely gave him food, so Nicholas tried to sneak some up to him every night.

Harry looked over to the driveway when he heard a car. He smiled slightly when he saw it was Ron's brother's car. Bill was awesome and he always made time for Harry. Whether it was with Ron, or with his other brothers, or alone Bill always included Harry.

Bill had always been extra nice. Some of the people in town said he was gay and had a crush on Harry, but Harry knew it was just rumors. He stood up as Bill came running out of the car and swept him up. Harry giggled and hugged him back, dizzy when Bill set him down.

"I got a promotion! I'm now assistant manager for the _Daylight_ magazine! It's time to celebrate! Dinner on me." Harry ran after Bill as he ran toward his car. He hopped in the back seat as he noticed Charlie was in the front one. He smiled at Ron, as he was sitting in the back seat. Ron grinned back and gestured to Bill.

"He didn't give me a choice to come, but once he said you were coming, I immediately got out of bed and started to dress. He rushed me, so do you have a brush I could use?" Harry smiled bitterly.

"I don't _own_ a brush, Ron." Ron bit his lip, his eyes apologizing. "It's okay. I know you forget." Harry looked up when Charlie addressed Ron in a biting voice.

"I still don't get why you hang out with this slut, Ron. There are better friends out there for you." Harry looked down, trying to stop the tears that were coming to his eyes.

"Charlie, why don't you shut the hell up? I that too much to ask? Do it as a favor to me because I just got a promotion." Bill hated it that Charlie didn't like Harry. He didn't get why he didn't like Harry; it seemed impossible that anyone could not like the small teen.

He looked in the mirror to look back and Harry and frowned when he noticed Harry's head was down. That usually meant he was crying or trying to stop crying. He abruptly stopped the car and ordered Charlie to drive and Ron to sit in the front passenger's seat.

He gently pulled the seat belt off Harry when the car started moving and slowly pulled him into his lap. He hugged him and whispered that Charlie was just being an asshole. Harry sobbed quietly as Charlie looked back at them in disgust.

"Oh, stop hanging all over him already, Bill. Your acting like a fucking fag." Bill sent a glare up to Charlie and mumbled under his breath.

"Fucking asshole. 'Your acting like a fucking fag' my ass. He's jealous. I think he likes you." Harry shook his head.

"He hates me." Bill shook his head. Harry laid his head down on Bills chest and sighed. "How do you know?" Bill shrugged.

"Gut feeling, I guess. We'll be there soon. You okay, now?" Harry nodded softly, he was about to fall asleep; Bill's warmth was like a pillow.

"Sorry, Bill. Night." Harry yawned and fell asleep.

"See, he falls asleep when you talk to him. Not a very good friend if you ask me."

"Well, you know what? No one asked you, Charlie. So, shut it." Charlie glared at him and looked to the road.

"Bill, you have to admit, he is a slut. He haves sex to get money! Hello? Slut!" Bill sighed; he had told Charlie this at least twenty times.

"He has to. He has no money, unlike us. He has no parents!" Charlie scoffed. Bill was talking nonsense to him.

"He has parents _and money_. He just doesn't use it." Bill glared and glared at the floor. It still didn't do anything.

"I'm sick of this! Charlie, what you don't get is that Harry makes the best of what he has! You ask for more and more! Did you know, that Harry had won two thousand dollars in the talent show and he gave it to Fred and George for their joke shop? Did you know, that Harry is as selfless as, as _no one_? He has a good _heart_, Charlie. And that counts for more than you will _ever_ know!" Ron looked back at Harry, who had woken up. "You know what, I'm sorry, Bill, but I can't stand this. Come on, Harry, let's go!" Harry suddenly jumped and got out of the car that had stopped who knows when.

"Sorry, Bill. Sorry, Charlie." Bill barely heard the apology. Harry's voice was soft and his head was down again. He walked over to where Ron was waiting and hugged him. While getting out of the car, Bill heard a whispered 'thank you.'

"No, thank you for coming into my life."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

You like? Review please!


End file.
